Jaakuna 7
by sandmandf
Summary: An organization is carrying out it's assassinations, one in particular changed the life of one of there members. After a mission, A boy, helps Sasuke and Raiku excape from the city. this boy changed Sasuke's life and may help end it. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**hey all! my new story, Jaakuna 7. this is the first chapter and as for my few fans who read my other story, i take long to put up new chapters so if you want to wait to read this chapter and the next at he same time, then you can wait a weeks or 2 for it. well back to the story. i am trying to make it more bloody and detailed and trying to not make any grammar mistakes. ready and review!**

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 1: Assassination

It was a cloudy day over the large/capital city of Rangari, the people were in the market buying food and working. It was nearing dark, as the sun was no more then 30 from being hidden behind the great mountain. The city of Rangari had many large building for a city of that time. As the governor of the Rangari was sitting in his mansion on top of a small hill, he was watching the sun set over the mountain. The guards were not so lucky as it began to get colder and colder. The 2 guards on the left (if you were facing the mansion from the outside) of the mansion were standing guard as they usually do. A strong gust of wind hit them as one of the guards spoke "is it almost time to switch?".

The 2nd guard then looked at the first and said "no, we still got 30 long fuc*in minutes until that sun sets, then we can go home".

The 1st guard then began to lean back against the wall surrounding the mansion, the wall 15 feet high. Then the first guard said "I really hate this job, but it pays well so I could care less"

The 2nd guard looked at the first, continuing to hold his hand on his samurai sword (not: in the future I will say sword but I really mean samurai sword) and said to the 1st "you should not slack off, you know we could be watched and fired if you are not standing full guard"

The 1st guard then laughed a little as he said "the governor is getting scared for no reason, one little death threat for a peasant, and he is freaked out."

The 2nd guard guard then said, while watching, "it is no just that, I heard some of the officers say that there is a hit on the governor and we have to be ready for anything"

The 1st guard continued to slack off as he put hid hand behind his head and said "I bet it is another peasant, no need to worry over nothing, I mean if he was to stick, wouldn't they strike at night? We are safe here"

As he said that, there was a ruffling in the bushes 20 feet in front of them, the 1st guard then raised an eye brow and began to move to his sword as the 2nd drew his sword.

The 2nd then said "go check it out" as he held his sword with both hands.

The 1st guard had his hand on his sword and said "no you check it, you react faster then me anyway"

The 2nd guard, not wanting to drag on this fight, moved forward to check it out. As he leaned over in the and looked, he then laughed a little as he turned around, he was holding a bunny rabbit.

The 1st laughed as well as the 2nd guard began to walk back and said "maybe you are right, maybe there is no assassin after the governor"

The 1st then said "I told you, there is not a hit on the gov-" as he said governor, a sharp and small kunai flew threw the air and from the bushes, it hit the first in the chest and pined him to the wall behind him. The 2nd guard then was turning around as a sword stabbed threw his chest, causing the guard to cough out blood as he kept turning his arms to try and hit the assassin. Then another sword, from another user, slashed at the guards neck, cutting it almost completely off and killing him. The assassin with the sword, in the guards chest, pulled the sword out and put it back in his holster on his right side. The other assassin did the same but on his left side.

They then both walked over to the guard with the kunai in his chest, and pined against the wall. He coughed out blood as he said "I-I will tell you fuc*ers n-nothing". he then died as the assassin then took off his hood, he was warring a full black outfit (aka like organization 13 from kingdom hearts).

"you should have killed both of them easy Raiku" the one with the hood on said to the one with the hood off.

Raiku (one with hood off) then said " well I wana see him in pain. Not just a quick death."

The hooded man then looked up at the tall wall and said to Raiku "you know the plan"

Raiku nodded and walked to the wall, then putting his knee down on the ground with his other leg still on the ground (like if someone is about to jump on his back). The hooded man then quickly dropped a kunai into his right hand and ran forward and jump on Raiku's back and jumped up, grabbing a part of the wall and pushing himself up more, then using his left arm again, he grabbed the top of the wall, putting his right hand with the kunai on the wall and pulling himself up and sitting on the wall.

He then looked around to see a few guards on the inside of the wall and walking around, there was a man that was in no uniform in the middle of them. The hooded man then flew the kunai at that man, at very fast speeds and struck the man right into his chest as it then exploded. It looked as if it killed or injured the guards around him and blowing that man apart.

The hooded man then jumped back down next to Raiku as they started to run with there arms behind them (like in Naruto).

Raiku then said "blew that fuc*er apart?"

The hooded man said "yes" as then kept running fast forward, getting into the city streets and hiding in an alleyway. There then were bell ringing from the mansion as the army of the city was put on full alert.

Raiku then swore as he said "plan B?".

The hooded man nodded as they both took over in the street. No more then 10 min later as they were going down an ally as solders appeared in front of them. They turned around and solders were running to them. Raiku then charged at the solders in the rear and took out his sword, slicing at the first 2 swords from left to right. Cutting threw there swords and there tummies (I can spell stumic by heart so I use tummy). He then went to finish off the other 3 solders as he turned around to the hooded man holding his bloody sword and 10 men on the ground…dead.

Raiku ran to the hooded man and said "lets get out of here bro"

The hooded man did not say anything as he fell and landed against Raiku. Raiku holding his sword and holding the hooded man up as Raiku swore under his breath. He heard more troops running in the distance and looked around as he saw a door just across from there alleyway. He picked up the hooded man with his right arm and threw him over his shoulder and ran to the door. Raiku knocked on the door as a man opened it up slightly. Raiku, using his right hand with the sword, he put it threw the door's opening and aimed it at the mans neck.

"open it old man" Raiku said.

"I mean you no harm sir" the man said as he opened the door. "let me see your friend"

Raiku said "you're a doctor?"

The man said "yes, and no mater who you are I will uphold my oath as a doctor, so let me see the man on your back"

Raiku, then took a moment to think as he walked over to the mans couch and put the hooded man down on the couch. Then saying "just patch him up"

The doctor (man) went over to the hooded man and began to remove the cloak as Raiku put the sword to the doctors neck and said "don't remove it"

The doctor said "I have to. And I will to help this man"

Raiku swore under his breath and sheathed his sword and said "fine, but you tell no one about this"

The doctor removed the cloak so see not a man, but a old boy with cuts and burses all over his chest (he was not warring a shirt under the cloak, just pants). The doctor then began to clean all of the boys cuts and burses but Raiku said "not all of the cuts. Just the bleeding ones"

The doctor said "no, I have to clean all of them or them may get infected an-" Raiku then grabbed the doctors neck as he said "just his bleeding wounds"

A women then ran into the room and grabbed Raiku's arm and said "let him go, we just want to help him"

The boy then coughed as he looked at Raiku and said "dam* it little *couch* bro. we need to hide for now. *couch* let them work on me and *couch* we will go in the morning"

Raiku gritted his teeth and looked mad as he let go and went to a chair in the corner and sat down as he said "do when you want to him"

The man then continued to work on the boy as the women got materials to help the doctor. As the man did this a young boy, looked from the other room at them. The boy was warring dirty, ripped up clothes and had dirt in his hair as he watch the 2 strangers and the doctor and the women.

"so young man, may I know who I am working on in case you die?" the doctor said to the young man as he was examining the wounds and getting some cleaning alcohol.

"Sasuke *coughs*" Sasuke said as the doctor began to work. Sasuke grunted/moaned loudly as the doctor cleaned his wounds and worked on him.

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**hey, how was it!? tell me good or bad or the best ever. if i go down hill with the next 5 chapters or so, i may delete this story and i always want your review. goo or bad tell me. also raiku may not have his hood on, but he look older then he looks. and the doctors i made after the doctors in FMA. weird fact, as i am typing this i am watching FMA. lol well review!  
**


	2. Update

**Hey, i know some of my fans, like the one or 2 of them out there, want to kill me for not doing a new chapter or anything for...well forever. i have been busy, computer crashed 2 times, starting college as i am still in high school, have an annoying grandma...ya ya i got a sucky life. i do hope that i will get back into my story's soon and maby improve on them or even finish one story. hope to see you all soon!**


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving

**Hey all, right after i typed the update, i wanted to write a 2nd chapter lol. so here it is. i would have written a "how it all started" chapter but it has been so long, i have to re-read it to get the full feel of my story again. plus it is 2 am and i am tired . well here it is, chapter 2.**

**...**

As the sun had set, the 2 made their move. Now the sun was rising in the city, with their governor now dead, there was total military rule in the city. All over the city there where guards as Raiku was standing on the second floor, looking out the loosely open window.

As quickly as you can blink, Raiku then moved his arm to the door and revealed a kunai from his sleeve, he had moved it to the door as someone walked through.

"Just you bro" Raiku said as he retracted his arm.

"Yes, you always act like you next opponent is coming through the door. It gets annoying having that damn kunai shoved in my face you know." Sasuke said as he walked over next to his brother. He was shirtless with bandages around his tummy (ya ya, still can't spell it right).

"Where should we head next Raiku? The city is become a barracks. And no matter how badass you act, you can't fight your way out of this". Sasuke said as he looked out the slightly opened window also.

"Why the hell can't we fight out way out? I never got hit remember" Raiku said, annoying his brother.

"I took out more then you, and if that solder never hit me from behind then I-…" Sasuke paused

"What?" Raiku said as he looked back at Sasuke.

"Your getting sloppy in your dumb age you know" Sasuke said as he looked up, quickly removing Raiku's sword and slashing at the ceiling. Moments later, parts of the top collapsed, as the small part did there was a boy sitting on the board. He looked at them for a moment and as he got a grip of the situation, he then turned around, stood up, and started running.

He may have started first, but Sasuke then threw the sword at the boy. The sword stabbed threw the torn clothing and then threw the wall. It stuck the boy to the wall, his back to the men.

"Damn, how'd I miss him?" Raiku said as he started walking to the kid.

"Because you're getting sloppy, now hold on" Sasuke said as he put his hand on raiku's shoulder. "I want to talk to this kid for a moment."

"Come on Sasuke, I haven't had sex in so long but even I am not that despre-"Raiku was saying as Sasuke hit him in the back of the head.

"Leave, ok?" Sasuke said commandingly.

"Fine, but make it quick. I am pissed from yesterday and wana kill someone" Raiku said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

As he left the room, Sasuke put his hand on the boys shoulder. The boy thought of the worst as he felt the sword being removed from his clothing.

The boy then looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at him. (No, there will not be a spicy sex scene XD. PS I am better at writing those things now so my next one will make u cum in your pants lol)

"So kid, you live here correct?" Sasuke said, putting the sword to the side.

The boy moved his head slowly up and down as he watched him.

"You must know a secret path or two out of the city, right?" Sasuke said as he continued to watch the boy.

The boy made the same motion with his head.

"Show me and my bro out of the city, and we will ignore the fact that you overheard our conversation. If you don't….well let's just say I will not hold my brother back from ripping you insides out. Deal?" Sasuke said calmly and with no remorse.

The boy gulped as he shook slightly, a small amount of sweat was visible on his forehead. He then nodded slowly and shakily.

"Good, be ready to go in 5 min" Sasuke said as he picked the sword up and left the room.

The boy nearly fainted.

No more than 5 min later, Sasuke and Raiku where at the front door with the boy. Sasuke was warring a top and Raiku had his sword back in its sheath.

"Walk" Raiku said as the boy walked, and the 2 followed.

They started to walk outside and in the alleyway. They walked to a small manhole in the ground as the boy stopped in front of it.

"There?" Sasuke said as he pointed at the manhole.

The boy moved his head up and down as Sasuke leaned down to remove the manhole as Raiku said "damn it, left a kunai". He then ran back to the house.

Sasuke ignored him as he and the boy jumped down into the sewer. They landed in a foot of muddy water that had a smell like no other.

As Raiku walked into the house, the couple stood there and watched as he looked around, then gave the 2 people a grin as he moved his hand to the sheath of his sword.

**...**

**Hey, how was it? was it...my best work yet! or just a normal chapter? review and give me an update. please, anything good or bad is good to me. thanks**


End file.
